


Modern

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Getting the guy's number is... A lot easier than it should have been? Ren sure as hell isn't smooth, but this Léonce dude doesn't seem to mind._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Modern

Ren is fairly certain she's annoying everyone in the parking lot while she waits for her friend Sarja to leave the store. She's taken the roof and doors off of her Jeep, so the music she has playing isn't confined to the interior. Not her fault if people don't appreciate her taste in music. She drums on the steering wheel, trying keep herself entertained.

A shiny glint in the corner of her eye catches her attention, and she turns her head to see a sleek black car parked next to her that wasn't there a moment ago. A moment later, a man gets out. He's at least 6 feet tall, decked in all black, and dressed way too fucking nice for going to the supermarket. 

Ren leans over and turns the radio down. "Nice car," she calls to him, catching a glimpse of his hair. It's pulled up like a jet black cinnamon bun on the back of his head, and the bun looks thick as hell. How long is the guy's hair?

He turns her, raises a brow. "Hm? Oh, thank you."

Fuck. He's gorgeous. His voice is like silk and sandpaper at the same time. Low and rough but flows so smooth all at once. She feels her mouth dry up as she looks at him, absentmindedly turning the radio down further, and then she's speaking before her brain has a chance to catch up.

"So I'm normally not this bold, but you're probably the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen? And I wanted to know if you be down to like, see a movie or hang out sometime?"

The guy raises a brow at her, clearly amused. "Ah, I don't see why not," he replies. He pats down his coat pockets, back pockets, and front pockets until he finds his phone as he paces towards her car door. Er, lack thereof. She watches him tap away on the screen for a moment, and then he holds it out to her.

Ren leans to grab it, and is very abruptly stopped by her harness seatbelt. Just like herself to sound _and_ look like an idiot in front of a man who looks like he could be a God. She laughs a little to push away the embarrassment, and unhooks the belt before reaching and taking the phone. She puts in her name and number and hands it back.

"I'm Renee, by the way."

"Léonce." With that, he turns his back and walks out of view. She watches his ass the entire way. And his legs, because fuck he's defined as hell even though his clothes.

Her phone buzzes in her lap. A number she doesn't recognize.

_Call me Leo, though._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
